Falafel Food Fight
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Jasmine tries to cook something for Genie, who was coming back from a vacation. When Aladdin comes into the kitchen, the trouble starts... Oneshot, Fluff, AlxJas


Jasmine was in the palace kitchen observing the servants make food. Genie was coming back from his vacation, so she and Aladdin had planned a surprise party for him. Since the servants were busy enough with the palace meal, she decided to make something of her own for Genie. She looked through the cooking scrolls, and picked the one labeled "Falafel". She opened it up and read the recipe.

-1 cup soaked chickpeas

-1/2 large onion, roughly chopped (about 1 cup)

-2 tablespoons finely chopped fresh parsley

-2 tablespoons finely chopped fresh cilantro

-1 teaspoon salt

-1/2-1 teaspoon dried hot red pepper

-4 cloves of garlic

-1 teaspoon cumin

-1 teaspoon baking powder

-4-6 tablespoons flour

-Chopped tomato for garnish

-Diced onion for garnish

-Diced green bell pepper for garnish

"Hmm..." Jasmine gathered all she needed and started chopping. As she started chopping up the onions, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She felt scared and turned around to see Aladdin. "Aladdin don't sneak up on me like that!" she laughed.

"What are you making?" Aladdin asked her as he helped prepare the dish.

"Falafel. For Genie," she answered, "Which by the way do you have a surprise for?" she asked.

"Yup." Aladdin replied.

"Oh, that's good." Jasmine finished chopping and read the next step on the scroll. She then put the chickpeas, onion, cumin, cilantro, parsley, salt, hot pepper, and garlic into a bowl to blend. As she stirred, Aladdin tried tickling her. "Aladdin, stop." she laughed. He went in again for another reaction and Jasmine flung a bit of the mix at his face.

"So that's how it is." Aladdin grabbed a handful of flour from the table and walked towards her.

"Aladdin...don't...I'm warning you...DON'T!" Jasmine walked backed up into the counter in fear. She flinched as Aladdin threw the flour at her. Jasmine stood awestruck at what Aladdin had done to her. He noticed this and felt bad. As she was frozen in disbelief, he went in and hugged her. She hugged back, smirked, took a tomato, and smashed it at he back of his head.

"What the..." Aladdin pulled away from her and was trying to get out what was sliding down his back. Jasmine just laughed as she stirred. She started forming the Falafel mix into circular shapes. Aladdin stood all the way across the kitchen, thinking what he should do to get back at his wife. He looked over to his left, where he saw a jar of mustard. After Jasmine had put the balls of Falafel in a fryer, she stood and watched them for a few minutes. In those few minutes, Aladdin was sneaking up on her. As she turned around, Aladdin poured the mustard on her. Aladdin was laughing until he saw Jasmine's eyes were blazing with fire. He just stood there, awaiting what was going to happen next. He couldn't believe it, but instead of lashing out at him, Jasmine smiled at him and fluttered her eyes. She walked towards him slowly, cougar-ishly putting on foot in front of the other.

"Okay you win Aladdin. You deserve...a reward." Jasmine dropped half an onion and a knife onto the floor behind her. She made him back into the counter, leaving no room for him to run. She lusciously stared into his wide eyes, clutching the freshly cut onion behind her back. It looked like she was moving in for a kiss, and when she got closest she can to his face, she stepped back suddenly and held the onion right in front of his eyes. Aladdin dropped to the floor in pain. Inside, Jasmine was sorry, she really was, but he deserved this after pouring mustard all over her top. She looked to the fryer where the falafel seemed done. She took them all out, and placed them on a platter.

Aladdin got up crying from the sting of the onion and sought out Jasmine, who was placing what she made onto a plate. There was nothing else he could use...or was there? He walked over and Jasmine stepped aside swiftly.

"No it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Aladdin picked up one of the Falafel balls on the plate and took a bite. "It's good, try some."he gave the bitten Falafel to Jasmine. She took a small bite and was mesmerized by her own cooking. She had just discovered a new talent she had, waiting to be unleashed.

"It is good." She agreed.

"Now eat the thing!" Aladdin gently smudged the food onto her left cheek and Jasmine stepped away in disgust. She grabbed three of the falafel she made and threw them like bombs at Aladdin. The fight went on until there were only a few balls of Falafel left.

"Hey you two." Jasmine and Aladdin stopped in mid-air and looked to the entrance of the kitchen to see Genie with his suitcase and vacation clothes on. "Wow, you love birds are a mess." Genie laughed. Abu walked in and Iago flew above him.

"Woah, what happened here?" Iago asked.

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other and dropped their "weapons". Jasmine picked up the plate of three Falafel on it and walked up to Genie, with Aladdin at her side.

"Falafel?"The two smiled a wide, kiddish, smile and asked, holding up the plate.

* * *

Falafluff was gonna be the title of this story XD This is a small story I wrote in the middle of a BIG story of mine just for fun. I know cougar-ishly isn't a word, but I didn't have any other word to describe it :P. But thanks a lot if you read this, review if you want, and thanks you. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong! -Nikki


End file.
